Give In
by byyyyeeee
Summary: Dio would like his hair combed, thanks. X3 This is a short, fluffy fic I did at 3 AM. I'm too lazy to finish Exile Boarding School. So enjoy this! LucciolaDio.


A/N: D HoeThis was just something random I did. FLUFF. Its just... all fluff. God damn me and my innocent way of thinking about Lucciola/Dio. Then again, sometimes its not so innocent. 3 Fufufufu...

But I hope you enjoy this? ; There isn't much to say about this. Its... 3 AM and I'm tired.

Give In

By: Rika : 

Softly with a thud, Dio sat down, combing his hair with his fingers. He stared at himself in the mirror where he sat, and sighed softly as if disappointed. After a while he stood, sensing his friend behind him.

Purring, he titled his head to the side and softly whispered, "Would you like to comb my hair for me?"

Lucciola stopped in his tracks and was silent, as usual. Then, stepping forward again, he replied, "Of course, sir."

Happy and pleased with that answer, Dio skipped to the small, white bed, and sat down merrily as he swung his feet up and down. Lucciola walked on over, taking the brush from Dio's counter, and sat down softly next to his friend. Smiling, Dio scooted so his back was to Lucciola, and tilted his head slightly up.

Lucciola paused again before taking a lock of the silver hair, and began to brush it. The younger boy shivered slightly, shifting from his arms that he placed on either side of Lucciola's thighs, balancing himself as to not fall.

The blonde boy closed his eyes and kept on brushing the locks of hair. The day had been long, and even Lucciola felt slightly tired from following Dio around all day, back a forth to see "Immelman". Of course, Lucciola thought, perhaps Dio did it on purpose.

Even if he wasn't mean necessarily, Dio had a way with wanting to play around with his servant, in an innocent way of course. Though Lucciola did not mind, he always wondered why the other boy would do something like that. Is it amusing? Maybe he's just bored...

Sighing slightly, Lucciola shifted, eyes opening, "The other side, sir."

Dio sat facing Lucciola now, eyes closed in a peaceful manner. He almost looked... angelic? Was that the word?, Lucciola thought to himself. Moving to take the long of Dio's hair, he began to comb that side.

With his lips slightly parted, Dio's breath became softer and slower, almost as if he was already asleep. Lucciola couldn't help but smile at this, but only slightly of course. Running his fingers through his friend's hair, he sat down his brush and examined his "work", as if he was critiquing himself on how well he can brush the prince's hair.

Dio opened his lids, silver eyes staring at the other. Lucciola took no notice until his eyes shifted away from the hair, back to Dio's eyes, "Sir?"

Chuckling slightly, Dio took the brush in his own hands, fiddling with the long of the brush, "Perhaps we could take a trip to go see Immelman again."

Not again. Please, not again. "That would seem like a good idea," Lucciola inwardly winced, "Though don't you think Immelman might already be asleep?"

Dio tilted his head to the side, thinking about that for a moment, "I suppose... though," He looked back at Lucciola with a small pout, "I am slightly bored."

The pout... Lucciola couldn't help but have his lips twitch in slight amusement, "If you wish it, sir."

Smiling, Dio jumped up and moved over to the mirror to look over himself. Humming a little, he spoke, almost to himself, "Lucciola does such a good job with my hair, " Trying to muse the other, of course, he turned to look at the blonde boy with a smile, "He also takes good care of me."

Lucciola swallowed hard. Not sure what to say back in a situation like this, even if he had been around Dio constantly for years. Situations like this always made Lucciola feel a bit uncomfortable... not because of what Dio says, but because he couldn't think of anything to say back.

"I try my best, sir."

Dio stroked his unbraided part of his hair in thought, then turned back to his friend, "Lucciola, would you braid my hair?"

Lucciola immediately responded, "Yes sir." And moved forward, gently taking the brush out of his master's hand and setting it down. Swiftly moving to take the ornament from the counter, he put a hand on Dio's shoulder to turn him so they were face to face. Dio's eyes were closed again. Was he expecting something...?

The older boy inwardly shook his head and took the long of his hair, smoothing it out into three sections, then began to braid. In and out, in and out, in and out... this process could've gone forever if Dio's hair was long. Finishing, he took a look at it and then tied the end of Dio's hair, slipping on the golden ornament.

Dio opened his eyes and looked into Lucciola's blue ones, before turning to look at the mirror. With a smile, he ran his fingers over it before turning to thank his friend.

Lucciola didn't mind the thanking of Dio, but he always felt like it was his job to do such thing... not something he wanted to do.

Though... Dio's happiness was Lucciola's.

Dio rocked back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back. The blonde stared at him, not intentionally, but just in slight amusement, even if his face was still blank as usual. Then, without warning, Dio took Lucciola's hand and walked on over to the bed, sitting down as he brought the other down with him. Lucciola didn't know what was going on, but gave his best to act like he was pleased.

The silver haired boy closed his eyes again, and looked slightly hopeful. What was it Dio wanted? The blue eyed young man wondered again. He pondered, and pondered, until Dio cracked an eye open with an annoyed look on his face.

Feeling ashamed that he didn't know what the other wanted, Lucciola bowed his head slightly, "I'm sorry, sir, I don't... I don't recall knowing what that facial expression would say if it spoke."

Dio pouted and frowned again, "Its because I never had it before, this expression. We've never been in this kind of situation, either, Lucciola."

Lucciola thought about it. And thought some more. Was it possible the brain could have a muscle pulled? He stared at the other before suddenly realizing.

"Oh."

Laughing, Dio wrapped his arms around Lucciola's back, leaning his head on his friend's shoulder in a peaceful manner, "It's alright, I understand."

He always loved the embraces Dio gave him, even if it was always random and at times when it didn't really seem appropriate. But somehow... this time it seemed like the right moment.

"May I?"

"That's what I was waiting for, of course."

Lucciola's hand briefly ran over Dio's shoulder, before coming up to gently take his chin with his fingers. Dio smiled ever so slightly before closing his eyes again in anticipation. The blonde couldn't help but stare before leaning down, brushing his lips over Dio's, the prince's head tilted to deepen the innocent kiss.

Murmuring between the small kisses, Dio's arms found their way around Lucciola's neck, embracing the other again.

Smiling slightly, Lucciola gently broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead to Dio's, staring at the closed eyelids in front of him. Slowly, the silver haired one opened his eyes, and stared at the blue sky of Lucciola's eyes. He began to laugh softly, Lucciola's hands wrapping themselves around Dio's waist to pull him into the small bed that should only fit one, but surprisingly fit the both of them.

Dio inhaled deeply, resting his head into Lucciola's chest, eyes closing again as the other cradled him. With a hand, Lucciola made tiny circles on Dio's back, trying to make sure he's as peaceful as he could be, for tonight at least.

Slowly, Dio gave into the drowsy sleep, curled up against the blonde boy's body for warmth. Lucciola stared down at Dio's hair before shifting to place a kiss upon the top of his forehead. With a smile, he also gave in, and fell asleep.


End file.
